A family affair
by Floraflower
Summary: Lawrence Cullen cheats on his wife, Esme with Elisabeth Masen, resulting in a child he does not acknowlege. With an ill mother, Edward has to make do with what he has, but what happens when his half brothers, the welthy Cullens wants to help? AllHuman M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight or any of the character's from the series. If you've read the book, this is VERY obivious_

**Warning:**_ This is an ALL HUMAN Twilight-story, and it's kinda different from the books in general.._

_

* * *

  
_

Esme Cullen could not believe the unfairness of her life. It had all started so good. A lovely childhood, a great school-life, jealous friends and what she had thought was the prefect

husband. They had been so happy. Or she had been so happy. Obviously her husband Lawrence hadn't, although she could not for the life of it understand why at the time. She was of

the right social status, had never caused a scandal and was a perfect wife. And most importantly, she had given the Cullen family three wonderful hairs, Emmet, Jasper and Nick,

beautiful and strong and all boys.

So why her husband had to ruin it all five years ago, she could not understand. All she knew was that her husband had cheated on her, confessed

and come clean. She had been prepared to forgive him, after all she was seven months pregnant with her third child at the moment and had nowhere else to go. She had been forgiving

all the way up to the day a woman named Elisabeth Masen started making a scene in front of her house, yelling that she was five months pregnant and that it was his.

She had stayed despite that. Of course she wasn't the same anymore, but she had still stayed. Lawrence had of course cut all contact with the dreadful women and he was even more

loving than before, fulfilling her every need and been there for here whenever he thought she needed it. She had even started believing it would be okay again as her youngest boy,

Nick, grew up, smart and handsome as his two older brothers. But that had all changed today. She didn't know why fate kept throwing things at her, but today it had gone too far.

Today, the day Nick turned five, the doctor had called for a meeting concerning him. Esme thought back at the meeting as she sat in bed now, only small bits of the conversation

reaching her. "..lungdisease ..no normal life.. .life threatening.. .. nothing we can do..". And as she thought about her dearest little boy washing away, she knew she couldn't take to

watch it, and that she would have to end it before that. Life could be too cruel she thought as she lifted the glass full of pills to her mouth and swallowed.

* * *

10 years later – The Cullen household

As the men of the Cullen family filled into the room of their youngest member, Emmet couldn't help but laugh at the carefree face of a sleeping Nick Cullen and his limbs spread all over.

The room was slightly chilled from the bright morning air, but just enough to wake one up a bit. Jasper quickly elbowed Emmet to shut him up from laughing so they could start singing.

The out of tuned version of "Happy birthday", preformed by three rusty, just woken up voices with no real talent for singing, jolted Nick out of his sleep.

"Alright, I get it okay? I'm fifteen, hooray for me. Just please stop making those horrible sounds!" He sleepy mumbled as he sat up in bed and opened his eyes. A grin spread across his

face when he saw the four presents carried by Emmet, lit up by 15 burning candles off the cake Jasper was carrying.

"Happy birthday, son!", his father smiled at him while bending down to give his son a hug.

"Thanks guys", he said as he answered his fathers hug and shuffled out of bed, "you even came home from your apartment for this, Emmet! Growing tired of living on your own already?" Emmet laughed out loudly at this, his brown curls shaking with him.

"Yeah, I'm so tired of having Rose over all the time and the guys coming over to watch a game, I just had to run back home from it all." Nick smiled as his brother faked a sad and tired face, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it on for long. Emmet was only serious when thinking about his mother, something he didn't like to do often.

After getting dressed, Nick slipped out of his room and began making his way downstairs towards the front door, his schoolbag hanging of his left shoulder carelessly. The soft, white

carped gave away beneath him as he walked, and he wondered as so many times before, who in their right mind would make a wall-to-wall carped white. If it wasn't for the maid

cleaning it twice a day, it would be dirty as hell.

"Birthday-kid, are you ready yet?" Jasper popped his head out into the hallway.

"I'm on my way, don't stress." Nick answered as he made his way to the door.

"Did ya remember your inhaler? What, you've forgotten it before!" Jasper stated when his youngest brother sent him a death glare.

Nick was the only one in the family who had inherited the weak lungs that ran through his father's blood. The asthma attacks he suffered were vicious and painful, but had thankfully

been altered with the help off several operations and a very good inhaler. With it he could function normally and even play in sports, a feat his doctors had not thought possible at five.

It was heartbreaking that his mother had not known that her youngest would live life breathing fine and the only thing tormenting him would be the fact that his mother had killed

herself over it the day he turned five. 'I'm not going to think about it now', Nick reminded himself as he followed his blond-haired brother to the car.

* * *

"Hey, Masen, wait up!" Mike Newton yelled as he ran to catch up to the retreating back of Edward Masen, while trying to pas as many students as possible without crashing into them.

But being in one of Chicago's biggest schools, Anoma Middle- and High School, that wasn't very easy. He didn't succeed either. Edward arched an eyebrow as Newton stumbled into a

group of giggling girls, all looking his way. Finally standing in front of Edward, red faced and out of breath, he spurted out quickly:

"You have to play on the class' basketball team, you have to!" He said loudly, while a determined look formed on his face.

"No.", was Edward's calm reply.

"Come on, we've got nobody else, and you're good if you just put your mind to it, we all know that!" He exclaimed, catching his breath again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time. Why don't you ask Jacob Black or something?" Edward said as he turned to walk away, and immediately crashed into Nick Cullen and his group walking in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, I didn't see where..". Nick stopped apologising when he saw his half brother looking confused at him. When Edward realised who the other boy was as well, they both looked away, slightly bothered.

"No, it was my fault anyway. I'm sorry." Edward mumbled as he made to walk past them. He hadn't known if Nick knew who he was, but judging by the reaction he received, he did. He

was a little surprised at that, and hadn't really thought Lawrence would tell his son who he was. Edward only knew because his mother had constantly whined about how she should

have the Cullen fortune, and he doubted that his existence was much talked about in the Cullen household.

"Edward, look. If you don't join the team, I'll tell on you for having a part-time job after school. At a bar non the less! Your excuse abou..", Newton said when Edward cut him of.

"Would you shut up about that! It has nothing to do with you." He snapped at his blond stupid, classmate, while trying to walk off again.

Mike was a little put out by the angry retort from Masen, he was after all known to be a pretty laidback guy, and snapping wasn't on the list of the Masen-fanclub of qualities he was

famous for. However, he wasn't put out long enough for Edward to get away, he was needed for the team if they were gonna have ha chance at winning. And the girls fanclub that

would undoubtedly watch was off course a big plus.

"Look Masen, I'm serious. I'll tell the teachers about your job if you don't join. The class needs you. And your excuse to why you work is thin as ice! If you mother was in hospital, your father should pay the bill, not y.."

"Alright, I'll play, okay. Just don't tell any more people. Geeze.", Edward interrupted him, cursing his luck for having to bump into Newton and his friends while working at the bar. He

walked away from the unwanted company, leaving a satisfied Newton and a curious Cullen behind.

* * *

As he sat at lunch during the big break, Nick glanced around at the cafeteria to study the other kids. His glance stopped at Jasper's table where his brother was laughing at one of his

team-mates while securely holding his girlfriend, Alice, in place on his lap. Nick felt a surge of jealousy when he thought about how well they fitted together, athletic built but polar

opposites, both in looks and personality. He really wished he had a girlfriend like that, but unlucky as he was, his year was stuck with girls like Jessica and Lauren, two stuck-up girls

who just couldn't be natural without five tons of makeup on.

Nicks eyes again started to search around the cafeteria, not stopping until he found the face of Edward Masen seated a couple of tables away. The boys at his table were goofing

around, throwing food and joking, and Edward seemed to be watching them with a smile, but not joining in. Nick noticed that Edward didn't have a tray with food in front of him and he

immediately started thinking about what Newton had said about his mother that morning. When Jasper had told him about Edward, he had of course been curious about the boy, but as

he checked around he didn't find much. Anoma Middle- and High School was a huge school, and although Edward Masen was fairly known for his brownish, slender frame, shiny hair, fair

skin and shockingly green eyes, Nick didn't find out anything of interest and had stopped asking long ago.

"Hey, earth to birthday-boy, who are you watching with such a concentrated stare?" Andrew Woodstock waved a hand in front of his friend and Nick snapped out of his thoughts.

"You were staring at Masen", Jacob Black concluded, being a disturbingly observant friend. Andrew though for a moment: "You know, I was thinking we could maybe go out this could go to the bar the Masen-guy works at and he would have to give us drinks, because we would rat on him if he didn't! It would be like a way to celebrate Nick as well."

He exclaimed, pleased with himself. Nick smiled at his exited friend. He had never told any of his friends about his half brother, mostly out of respect to his own family, but also because

Masen had never told anyone as far as he knew. He remembered something and turned to Jacob: "Jake, you're in his class, right? Is it true that he works at a bar to support his mother?" Jacob, busy at raising an eyebrow at Andrews plan, turned to him.

"I don't know about his mother, but I've heard Newton and his friends talk about catching him at work before. They're rather proud about the fact that they've been out when they're under aged. Why, you actually wanna go out at a bar Friday? We can just go crash a party or something."

"No, I'm just curious. Do you think it's true? About his mother, I mean." Nick again focused his attention on the brown-haired boy a few tables away that was actually his brother.

"Naw, I think Newton's got a point. If he was so alone in supporting his mother, the child service would take him away, right? He's only fourteen or fifteen. If is mother really is sick, I'm guessing his father would pay the bills, 'cause there is no way he would be allowed to live alone." Jacob concluded as he went back to his lunch.

Nick's eyes drifted back to Edward as he swallowed his last piece of sandwich. He knew only one thing for sure. If Edwards's mom, the woman who had driven his own mother to commit

suicide, was sick, there was no way in hell his father would help out.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_I have never posted a story before, my teacher has always told me to stick to newsarticles and stuff 'cause I'm not very creative, so I would be really gratefull if you would tell me if I should continue or not. Honestly. I only posted now because my email account misses the alerts of updated stories! IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS WITHOUT A SINGLE UPDATE, and I've got like fifty stories up for alert.  
_

_If I continue, I promise I'll look for a beta, 'cause I'm not from an englishspeaking contry and that does create a lot of mistakes.._

_Oh, and I tried making a litte more spaces in the chapter, but somehow that didn't work i think, so now it's kinda jumbled togehter. Sorry.  
_

_And PLEASE tell me if this has been done before! I havn't seen anything like it, but if it has, point it out to me (both 'cause I want to read it and I'll stop writing of course). I havn't read much on the Twilight-fanfic so if I've just missed it, tell me!_

_As for the story, I pretty much know what will happen, but I was unsure of how much to put in the first chapter without spoiling anything. So if it doesn't make sense, do tell!_

_- FF  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**Warning: **All human, nothing to do with the plot of the books.

* * *

Nick had decided he wanted to ask Jasper about it when they drove home that day, but on the way, he forgot. As he got inside, his father surprised him by explain to him that he had left work early for the day, so they could spend the rest of the day together. It wasn't until later that night, after Emmet had gone back to his apartment and Jasper knocked on the door to wish him a good night that Nick again remembered Edward.

"Jasper? Can I ask you something?" Nick said, and Jasper stepped inside.

"Sure thing, shoot."

"You know Edward?" Jasper raised his eyebrow but nodded, "What would happen to him if his mother couldn't take care of him anymore?" Jasper just stared at him.

"Where did that come from?", He asked curiously, "I didn't think you would care much about him, considering…"

"It's just that I overheard this guy blackmailing him 'cause he has work outside school, and he claimed it was because he had to pay for his mothers hospital bills. I mean, I realize it's probably a lie. He would go to stay with some relatives or something then. Right?" Nick couldn't help but keep the anxiety from his voice.

Jasper frowned at that. He appeared to be thinking a while before saying:

"Actually when you mention it, I know something that might even back that theory up. Dad's really secretive about it, but I've noticed how he always leaves from home at the 1st of every month. Have you?" Nick shook his head. He hadn't but it wasn't like he had paid any attention to it.

"Well, I did, so I confronted him about it once. And he told me something about Edward's mother and a debt." Nick looked surprised at his brother. "I know, I was surprised to find out dad helped them too, but I figured it was kinda natural. I mean, Edward is his son, even if mom killed herself over him, and you can't really blame the kid for being born." Jasper reasoned. Nick nodded. Of course it was reasonable, he just hadn't thought his father would think that way. The affair with Elisabeth and the suicide of his wife had made him a bitter man, and he hadn't tried to hide that he blamed his ex-mistress and her son for most of it. Nick actually felt a little better knowing that his father still had a heart and hadn't shut out his other son completely.

* * *

Edward Masen was struggling to keep his eyes open as his math teacher passed out the results of last weeks test. He was so concentrated about staying awake that he didn't notice his teacher stopping in front of him before the test was laid at his desktop. When he didn't move on, Edward glanced up to meet the older mans face and was greeted with an annoyed look.

"Honestly, Mr. Masen, did you try to read the materiel beforehand? I'm impressed with the creative way you found your answers, but if you'd just learned the formulas like you were supposed to then you might just have had time to finish the entire test." His math teacher said before moving on to the next unlucky student. Briefly, Edward looked at the grade marked in red at the front. B-. How was that so horrible? He didn't do well in math and his best grade this semester was a B+. With this test he thought he'd set a new all time low, seeing as he'd slept through half of it. He never understood why his teachers still bothered being disappointed in him. In eight grade (1) he had tried his hardest to keep up at school, studying whenever he had the time or the energy. But all that had gotten him was frustrated outbursts and calls home about goofing around whenever he had a bad day and messed up a test. So he'd stop aiming for anything other than B/maybe C, a safe mark not too high and not too low. With his eyes locked on the red ink of his grade, Edward's eyelids started feeling heavy again. He was just about to nod off when the bell rang and lunch break started.

"Coming Edward?" Tyson suddenly stood before him, bag already packed and ready. Edward gave a half-heartedly nod while gathering his papers and following Tyson.

As they were entering the cafeteria, Edward had to restrain himself from turning around and running away as the smell of newly cooked food hit him. Lawrence was gonna come collect his money the same day, and in a desperate attempt at gathering the final dollars, he had had to cut down on his food-budget once again, leaving his stomach painfully empty. But despite his despair, he dutifully followed Tyson to their usual table.

"Aren't you going to eat anything today either, Edward?" John asked loudly as he sat down, trayless, at the table, much like he had the previous day.

"Yeah, you better watch out, you're nearly as skinny as that pixie-girlfriend of Jasper Cullen!" Another boy chimed inn, Edward couldn't really remember his name. He opened his mouth to answer, but had to wait till a sudden moment of dizziness overwhelmed him. Waiting calmly till it passed, he laid on a mock tired and sad face and answered in a frustrated, jet calm voice, staying true to his character:

"It's just, I really want that car, and mom won't have anything to do with it. So I figured lunch money was the best way to save up."

"Oh, man, you really must want that car! I would never have managed skipping lunch over anything!" The nameless boy exclaimed, and the other boys at the table joined in agreeing. Edward just smiled his famous half-smirk, glad that the room had stopped spinning. It never ceased to amaze him how easily the boys where side-tracked when asking uncomfortable questions. As he continued watching the others, something gently touched his fingers, and when he glanced down, there was half a sandwich laying in front of him. A little surprised, Edward looked up and into the slightly irritated and accusing eyes of Ben Cheney. He had to scratch the part about easy side-tracked boys, when he reminded himself that Ben never seemed to buy his lies like the others. Edward was always a little frustrated about that, because he really liked Cheney better than all the other boys around him put together. The fact that he had a steady girlfriend in Angela Weber, and had absolutely no interest in the swarm of girls that seemed to be constantly following him might have something to do with it. In the end, after a brief hesitation over the sandwich, Edward picked it up and started eating, giving a thankful nod across the table at the brown-haired boy. The boy smiled relived and asked casually, low enough for not the entire table to hear:

"Was it late last night? You couldn't really keep your eyes open in math. Or English for that matter."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just the weather affecting my mood" Edward shrugged, as honest as he could. Ben didn't look satisfied, but let it go for this time around. A new wave of dizziness, not as big as the first one came over him once again, and he decided to end the meal while he could still get out of the cafeteria by himself. He quickly finished his sandwich and mumbled something about going to the bathroom before walking towards the door leading to the hallway.

He was halfway there when someone called him. He glanced around, but couldn't make out where it had come from in the noice of his fellow students.

"Masen!" Someone yelled again, and Edward caught the hand of a smiling Jacob Black waving for his attention from his table a little back. With an expressionless face, he went over to the table and stopped directly opposite of the tall, lean-muscled and really tanned boy with black hair.

"Yes?" Edward said in a politely curious voice, or so he hoped. He really didn't know Black and had no idea what he wanted with him. Of course, they were in the same class, but they never really spoke about anything other than school-related things, and although he actually liked Jacob better then most of the boys at his own table, they had never really bothered being friendly with each other. What could he possibly want with Edward? Jacob only really cared about his athletic career and his girlfriend. Wait. Athletic career… Basketball! Of course.

"Newton told me you were on the class-team for basketball, and I was wondering if it was okay with you to practise some after school tomorrow?." Jacob explained while smiling excitedly. He continued before Edward got the chance to reply. "You know, I really think we have a shot at winning this year! Not just for our grade, but against the seniors as well!"

Edward was about to answer when one of the other boys cut in, Andrew-something.

"You seriously think you have a chance against class 3-D? They ARE practically the entire school basketball-team! And who do you think is good enough to take out big brother Cullen?" he said the last bit in a mock terrified voice, holding his hands on each side of his face, resembling the painting "Scream" by E. Munch. Edward's stomach tightened as he remembered that he would be playing against his older half-brother. Lawrence wouldn't like it one bit. If he found out. He got brought back to the cafeteria by Jacob's voice.

"Non of you have seen Edward play yet. If he really tried, I think he could tie with Jasper in a couple of years! He's amazing." Edward didn't hear the praise, just stared at Jacob with a growing sensation of dread in his gut. He had completely and utterly forgotten that Jasper was playing. Shit. He suddenly noticed that they were watching him expectedly, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't heard. And sitting right in front of him, on his side of the table, Nick Cullen watched him, waiting for the answer like the rest. Right, Jacob was friends with Nick. That's why he hadn't made an effort to befriend the boy. It would have been awkward. Really awkward.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" He asked politely, trying to focus again. Nick repeated:

"I said: why haven't you joined the school team if you're so good? Jacob doesn't usually exaggerate about skills." He said patiently.

_Because of you, of course. What do you think?_ Edward swallowed back his answer and settled for another, slightly less biting but still not untrue:

"I don't really have any extra time for practise and games." He stated calmly.

"Why not? Surely the bar you work in doesn't open until late, right? You should still have time after school!" The Andrew-something boy asked loudly. Jacob raised his eyebrow at the boy, while Nick mumbled something that could have been "Oh, shut up!" if he had listened closely. But then he looked up at Edward again and asked quietly:

"Is that true? What Mike said yesterday in the hallway, I mean." His question had been low enough for the others not to catch it, and for that Edward was thankful when the next bit came: "Dad never said anything about it. You need help or anything?"

Unsure of what to say, Edward just blinked and stared at his brother. What the hell did he mean by that? Was it meant sarcastic? Being the son of Lawrence it defiantly could have been. But somehow the slightly concerned, yet awkward look Nick gave him told him he was being sincere. Startled, he answered tightly:

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Nick just looked at him. Okay, now he really needed to get out of here. As on cue he got dizzy again, and was about to turn around when Jacob asked again:

"So can you come to practise after school tomorrow?"

Someone must have been planning this, Edward thought, as he remembers his boss at the café ordering him to take a day of tomorrow.

"Sure. In the gym at 3 p.m. then?" He said while fighting for the room to stop spinning.

"Great! See you then!" Jacob seemed satisfied and turned away, so Edward was about to do the same when he caught the look on Nick's face, eyebrows frowning with a disbelieving look on his face. In a flash, he strongly reminded Edward of his father, and he got reminded of the monthly visit Lawrence was going to make the very same afternoon. With a cold pit in his stomach, Edward hoped he would feel well enough to practise tomorrow.

* * *

1) I'm Norwegian. We don't get "grades" as in letters for you (we're graded from 1-6, 6 being the best) until we start middle school, that being when we are 12 or 13. That's why I pretend he doesn't get grades until then. Okay?

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm still not native English. Sorry about spelling and language-mistakes!

Thanks for the guys who reviewd, they made me write another chappie=)


End file.
